


Subtle Isn't The Word

by akanyanen



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Uchi and Ryo fail at feelings.





	Subtle Isn't The Word

They go out for ramen afterward the shounen club taping. They sit close together at the bar and Koyama nudges Uchi when his voice gets a little too loud for the small shop.

“Today was fun, wasn’t it,” Koyama grins.

“It was the best, Kei-chan,” Uchi singsongs and Koyama laughs, his eyes crinkling up.

Uchi mirrors his smile and reaches over to snatch one of Koyama’s pork slices.

“You haven’t changed at all,” Koyama, laments and frowns before he can’t pretend to be angry anymore and ends up laughing at Uchi’s unrepentant shrug. 

“You haven’t either,” Uchi grins and shoves the entire piece in his mouth.

 

**

“How much time do you have?” Uchi asks, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

“I don’t have much going on, so, a while.” Koyama smiles at him.

“Let’s go watch a movie,” Uchi perks up, “Ryo just got a huge TV. It’s awesome.”

“Uh, but Ryo-chan is busy today, isn’t he?” Koyama looks unsure.

“Don’t worry, he won’t mind,” Uchi chirps, dragging Koyama by his shirtsleeve to the station.

**  
They drop the bags of snacks and a case of beer on Ryo’s coffee table (Ryo might not mind them crashing but even Uchi observes the “DO NOT TOUCH MY BEER or I’ll castrate you” rule). Uchi flops down and stretches out on the couch; Koyama shakes his head wryly and starts toward the armchair.

Before he gets too far Uchi grabs him by the arm and yanks him back so he’s sprawled half over him.

“Kei-chan,” Uchi is doing the ridiculous silly voice again and Koyama cracks up.

“Ucchan.” Koyama answers back, just as goofily.

“Kei-chan,” it’s pitched lower and whispered against his neck. It isn’t really that sexy but the way Uchi follows it up with his lips moving on his neck is.

“Uchi?” It comes out uncertain, and Koyama wets his lips, a nervous habit. Uchi shifts underneath him and pushes at him until he’s lying on his back where Uchi just was, and then Uchi swings his legs over Koyama’s and is straddling him.

“I-“ Koyama isn’t stupid and this is far from subtle—something Uchi was never good at anyways.

“Koyama, it’s fine,” Uchi soothes, hands running up Koyama’s side and Koyama can only nod, his mouth gone a bit dry.

Then Uchi grinds down and is pulling off Koyama’s shirt, leaning down to kiss him and trying to make Koyama not think.

It is working, quite well actually, and Uchi pulls his own shirt off and Koyama doesn’t really remember when their jeans were pulled down or know why Uchi is so good at hand jobs.

Koyama can’t really concentrate on anything, he doesn’t think anyone could blame him when Uchi’s hand is hot and stroking fast around him—thumbing the tip and making his toes curl.

Uchi watches him, occasionally stealing a kiss. It’s just when he’s going to come that Uchi pulls back and leans over towards the table digging around in one of the plastic convenience store bags. He comes back with a box of condoms and lube.

“Wait, when?” Koyama looks surprised.

“While you grabbed the beer, I got chips and stuff,” Uchi says this against his lips and goes right back to kissing him—sliding his tongue past Koyama’s lips and making him shut up. Koyamsa moans; which is a lot better than being unsure, Uchi thinks.

Uchi fumbles a bit with the lube before Koyama takes it from him and lubes his own fingers, sliding one into Uchi and watching as he sucks in a ragged breath. The angle isn’t the best but Uchi helps, pushing back against Koyama’s fingers, two then three. Uchi is trembling, and Koyama is the one that has to fumble with the packaging on the condom box. Uchi grabs at a condom, tears it open, sliding it down Koyama’s cock and grinning when Koyama’s head falls back and he moans.

“Is it okay?” Koyama sounds worried and Uchi manages a shaky laugh.

“Just move,” Uchi breathes. 

Uchi doesn’t give Koyama a chance to as he slides Koyama into him and starts rocking his hips, drawing little noises out of Koyama, breathy noise and occasionally a moan.

Koyama’s hands find their way to Uchi’s hips and rest there as Uchi braces a hand on his shoulder so he can move faster, harder, until Koyama thinks he’s going to explode.

Uchi breathes harshly and pants, as his tries to move even faster, Koyama’s hands squeezing hard on his hips and Uchi’s groans are motivation. Sweat beads on the back of his neck and sticks his bangs to his forehead and Uchi leans forward, breaking rhythm for a second, to kiss Koyama’s collarbone, tasting salt on his tongue.

Koyama’s legs shake but he manages to press his feet on the couch and thrust up into Uchi and make him moan, loud and ragged at the angle of it. Koyama does it three more times and Uchi’s fingernails leave crescent marks in his skin but it’s worth it to see Uchi come undone on top of him, his head thrown back and panting harshly. Koyama’s almost there, so close and getting closer as Uchi rolls his hips faster.

“Please,” Uchi’s voice is hoarse, desperate, and his hand moves Koyama’s to his cock. Koyama can’t really concentrate but his uncoordinated strokes are enough to make Uchi let go, groaning loudly and coming over his hand. Koyama barely manages to thrust up again, gasping as he let’s go, his heart hammering in his chest.

Uchi flops forward and kisses his cheek.

“Thanks, Kei-chan,” Uchi grins lopsided at him and Koyama laughs, tired and lethargic.

“Uh…should we clean up?” Koyama glances at the beer cans and food covering the table.

Uchi shrugs, “Probably or Ryo will get annoyed.”

Koyama looks thoughtful; Uchi misses it when he gets off the couch to pull on his clothes.

**

“Have you hung out with Uchi recently?” Ryo stretches out on the couch.

Koyama chokes on his soda, spilling some of it on the table. Ryo gives him an odd look.

“I, uh. No,” Koyama manages to squeak out and looks properly flustered. Ryo narrows his eyes.

Koyama looks away, avoiding Ryo’s suspicious stare, and hurries to clean up his mess.

“What’s wrong with you…”

Koyama thinks it is great timing when Tegoshi comes in and drags him out of the room for sound check before he has to answer and Ryo can ask more questions. Koyama’s not that great at lying.

 

**

Ryo drags Uchi out for ramen late after his solo concert ends and they sit arms pressed together at the bar.

“Koyama seems awkward lately,” Ryo watches Uchi pause and then slurp more noodles in his mouth.

“Really? He was fine when we hung out,” Uchi says nonchalantly.

Ryo gets tired of trying to beat around the bush and Uchi not taking any of the bait (brat).

“What did you do to Koyama?” Ryo glances at him.

“Huh, nothing. Why?” Uchi slurps at his noodles. He reaches over to snatch Ryo’s meat and Ryo smacks his hand away.

“Nice try.” Ryo grins and Uchi sticks out his tongue.

“He’s acting like a retard, that’s why.” Ryo doesn’t let the subject drop.

“Maybe he has a crush on you,” Uchi teases, mouth full.

“Idiot. He jumps at your name,” Ryo rolls his eyes. Uchi shrugs.

“Hey…you going to eat that?” Uchi asks, even though the egg is already half way to his mouth.

Ryo will let this drop, for now.

“…such a brat.” Ryo shakes his head and Uchi smirks in response. 

 

**

“Shige,” Koyama whines and nudges him.

Shige’s ramen noodles drip on his new jeans, he sighs.

“What?” It’s resigned and not interested.

“You’re not listening,” Koyama continues, “I’m talking about Ryo-chan and Uchi.”

Shige starts, “Koyama….”

“I had sex with Uchi on Ryo’s couch and now Ryo is asking questions and I think they have feelings for each other,” Koyama says it all in a rush and Shige sits there sort of stunned—not by Koyama saying it that fast but Koyama and Uchi is something new.

It’s new and it also falls under the “did not want or need to know” category.

“Koyama. First, gross… mental images. Second, I hate you and don't ever tell me things like that again,” a pause, “Third, go bug them about it.” Shige’s makes a long suffered noise. He hates his life.

Then, a pause and Shige laughs, “wait, on Ryo’s couch?”

“Shige, you’re missing the point!” Koyama sighs and shoves at his shoulder.

 

**

“Uchi, were you here a week or so ago?” Ryo tips back his beer.

“Yep, why?” Uchi throws his feet up onto Ryo’s and wiggles to get comfortable.

“With Koyama?’ Uchi ignores Ryo’s look. Uchi figures it is pointless to lie to Ryo—he knows when he is lying anyways.

“Yeah, after taping.” Uchi’s takes a sip of beer.

“Ah, then the box of condoms is yours?”

Uchi pauses for a second, before taking another drink. Ryo grabs a box out of the side table drawer and tosses it at Uchi’s head; it bounces off his chest.

“Aahh, I thought I’d forgotten something…” Uchi laments.

“Uchi,” Ryo frowns, “what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Really?” Ryo asks dryly.

“Kei-chan did,” Uchi winks lewdly and laughs at Ryo’s scrunched up face.

“Ew…oh god, my sheets, what the fuck Uchi?!”

“Not in your bed, Ryo-chan,” Uchi grins and drinks more beer—Ryo looks like he wants to kick him.

“I don’t want to know where do—“

Uchi interrupts cheerfully, “On the couch.” Ryo jumps up so fast he spills beer on his shirt.

Ryo glares at Uchi and Uchi only laughs harder.

“This isn’t funny Uchi, what the hell.”

“…I think it is,” Uchi’s smiling at him, “you should see your face.”

Ryo is just annoyed.

“You’re an idiot; reupholster my couch asshole,” Ryo grumbles.

“Whatever,” Uchi frowns, he knows Ryo doesn’t mean most of it, “put in a movie, Ryo-chan?”

Ryo mumbles something under his breath but gets up and puts a DVD in anyways.

He chooses his safe armchair to sit in and downs the rest of his beer to get rid of the image of Koyama hovering over Uchi on his new, previously untainted, ivory couch.

 

**

“Ryo-chan how’s Uchi doing?” Koyama sounds entirely too happy.

“Fine,” Ryo sounds wary, “Why?”

“Don’t you think he’s stressed out?” Koyama’s voice is in the high, artificially sweet, area that he uses when he is planning something. Usually something that Ryo is going to get annoyed at.

Ryo snorts, “I’m in two bands and on tour and he just has a solo concert. Uchi is fine.”

“I bet he misses seeing you.” Koyama frowns at Ryo’s callousness.

Ryo tries not to snap, “No. I don’t think he does.”

It’s no use resisting, but Ryo’s going to give it a try anyways.

“This one time Shige liked a girl, but this other guy in his class liked her,” Koyama says sagely.

Ryo wishes his glare still worked on Koyama.

Koyama ignores him, immune, and continues, “He waited too long to tell her how he felt and then she went out with the other guy.”

“Shige’s an idiot,” Ryo scoffs. He puts on his headphones and tries to ignore Koyama’s pointed stare.

 

**

Ryo throws himself down on his bed, crawling up towards his pillow so he can curl around it and sleep. He gets as far as closing his eyes and starting to drift off before he starts thinking about kissing Uchi, and what sort of noises he’d make.

 

It’s stupid Koyama’s fault for putting ideas in his head. Ryo groans into his pillow, he needs sleep not this

 

**

 

Ryo stares down at his cell phone.

Uchi’s over at my place.

We’re watching a movie on the couch.

;D

 

Ryo stares harder and he gets all sorts of annoying images of Uchi and Koyama doing things. Things that Ryo thinks he wants to do with Uchi. Ryo hates them, both of them and definitely doesn’t want to touch them and he vehemently snaps his phone shut.

Ryo doesn’t send any more messages and doesn’t get any that night either.

 

**

“You should tell him how you feel.” Koyama says the next day at rehearsal.

Ryo looks like he is pained, “What the…”

“Or we might do it in your bed next time.” Koyama smirks at him.

Ryo splutters for a second, “Stop hanging out with him, his annoying is rubbing off on you.”

“Take care of it, Ryo-chan,” Koyama smiles winningly.

 

**

 

Ucchan~ <3

I think Ryo-chan needs some company. He looked lonely today! :’( 

This is the fourth or so message about Ryo today and Uchi would be more amused but he is getting just a bit exasperated. He and Ryo don’t do ‘feelings’ for more than a few seconds.

 

His phone beeps again and Uchi thinks it is going to be another message from Koyama but it's Ryo's name in his inbox. 

Koyama keeps messaging me about you.

Tell him to stop.

 

**

They’re over at Ryo’s apartment with beer and rental DVDs and food. They haven’t talked and the silence isn’t the normal comfortable one, it’s awkward and strained.

“So.” Ryo starts off trying to sound confident. When that fails, he tries to give himself confidence with the last few swigs of his beer.

“So…” Uchi echoes, thumb running through the condensation on the can.

“Koyama is bugging me,” Ryo almost whines.

“About me?” Uchi chuckles.

“Yes. So…” Ryo starts and then it dies, he makes a feeble gesture with his free hand.

“So…” Uchi echoes again and Ryo rolls his eyes.

“You’re not going to make this easy are you?” Ryo asks wryly.

“Have I ever?” Uchi jokes but looks at his hands.

Ryo laughs, “Of course not, who was I kidding. At least you’re consistently a brat.”

Uchi shrugs, it is true after all.

“So, we’re going to use up the condoms?” Uchi laughs, it comes out awkward and he can’t quite meet Ryo’s eyes.

Ryo swallows, “something like that. You keep forgetting them, moron.” There’s no bite to it and it’s further softened by Ryo’s hand on Uchi’s arm and when he leans in to almost kiss him, pausing before their lips touch. Uchi laughs once, softly, but leans in the rest of the way.

It’s a soft kiss for a while, their lips moving gently against each other but Uchi wants more and pulls at Ryo’s shoulders.

“Ryo,” Uchi mumbles, “do you want to?”

Ryo licks his lips and Uchi’s eyes flick down to watch.

“Yeah, uh,” Ryo shifts and then is slowly pressing Uchi down on the couch.

Ryo fits nicely between his legs, Uchi thinks and would feel weird thinking that but he’s too preoccupied with Ryo to care about implications; he wants to know how he tastes, sounds, and feels. Uchi’s hand pulls him closer by his shirt until they can kiss open mouthed and hot. Ryo’s tongue presses into his mouth and Uchi noise is muffled; it only takes a few seconds before it turns heated.

Ryo pulls back to breath then presses kisses against Uchi’s neck. He slowly works his way down to Uchi’s collarbone, his hand sliding up under his shirt and flitting up over Uchi’s heaving chest.

“Ah,” Uchi doesn’t hold back a moan when Ryo’s other hand rubs over the front of his pants.

“You’re loud,” Ryo teases as he pushes Uchi’s shirt up over his head and he completely misses Uchi’s annoyed look.

It doesn’t matter much when Ryo goes back to sucking at his collarbone while unbuttoning Uchi’s pants at the same time. He grinds up against Ryo’s hand, shameless, and tugs at the hem of Ryo’s shirt, trying to get it off. Ryo’s hands get stuck when Uchi doesn’t pull it off all the way and stops, distracted by fighting with the button on Ryo’s jeans. Ryo pushes his hips up towards Uchi’s hand, he still is having trouble with the button and it’s teasing, not fair. Ryo is about to snap something but then Uchi gets it.

He unzips his pants and doesn’t hesitate when he shoves his hand into Ryo’s boxers. Uchi starts stroking, his grip tight, while Ryo struggles to get his shirt off the rest of the way.

Ryo curses, in part because the shirt won’t come off and also because Uchi is really good at hand jobs. Uchi laughs at him, voice deep, when he finally gets the shirt off and his hair is sticking up oddly.

“Shut up,” Ryo grumbles and slides his hand down Uchi’s pants. Uchi’s laugh turns into an incoherent noise and Ryo smirks.

“So easy Uchi, is this how it went with Koyama?”

Ryo flicks his wrist and squeezes, Uchi just moans in response.

“He-Ahh. Didn’t make fun of me,” Uchi rushes and barely manages a grin.

“Brat,” Ryo’s voice is breathy only because Uchi’s hand has good timing.

“Hurry up,” Uchi whines and slides his thumb over the tip of Ryo’s cock before he pulls his hand away and pushes at Ryo’s chest.

Ryo looks annoyed but leans back to grab for the condom box.

“Uh, Uchi we need...”

“Inside the box,” Uchi snaps, shoving his jeans down further.

Ryo digs around and comes out with the tube, he waits for Uchi to shift around and pull off his jeans and boxers.

Uchi spreads his legs as much as is comfortable and Ryo slides one finger in. Uchi squeezes his eyes shut and Ryo leaves sloppy kisses on his stomach. He pushes a second one in and Uchi rolls his hips back against it.

“More, Ryo,” his voice is raw and Ryo swallows thickly before adding a third and watching Uchi rock his hips back harder and moans unabashedly. Ryo shifts back a bit and starts stroking Uchi’s cock.

“Mm, just do it. Ryo, please,” Uchi’s too worked up to care about being shameless (not that he normally cares anyways).

Ryo makes an unintelligible noise and he grabs a foil wrapper, tearing it open and rolling it on. Uchi watches as Ryo strokes lube over his cock, not letting his hand linger.

Ryo pushes in and they both moan. Uchi’s legs wrap around Ryo’s back as he pulls out and thrusts back in. Gradually building up a faster pace. Uchi lets his head fall back and Ryo watches as his breath hitches every time he thrusts in. It’s enough to make Ryo almost come.

Uchi’s fingers dig into his shoulder and Ryo bites his lip so he doesn’t make an embarrassing noise.

“Ryo, I-“ Uchi moans the rest when Ryo’s next thrust is sharp and just right.

“So hot,” Ryo stutters out and thrusts into Uchi harder. Uchi tries to shift back against Ryo, and they both groan when they get it right. Ryo’s hands pull Uchi’s hips forward and sweat clings to his bangs.

Ryo’s arms start to tremble and Uchi flings his arm around Ryo’s neck, pulling him closer so he can breathe into Ryo’s hair.

Ryo comes loudly against Uchi’s neck a few thrusts later. He keeps pushing forward, grabbing Uchi’s cock and jerking him off fast, flicking his wrist and thumbing the top until Uchi comes on his stomach, moaning his name.

They don’t move for a bit, trying to breathe normally again. Ryo shifts and pulls out and Uchi relaxes his legs.

Ryo gets up and throws the used condom away; it gives Uchi a chance pull on his boxers. Ryo falls back down on the couch and is too tired to complain when Uchi half lays on him and squirms to get comfortable.

 

**

They wake up to their cell phones buzzing somewhere in the room. Uchi awkwardly gets up off Ryo, and tries not to shove his knee in important places, he retrieves his from his coat and Ryo sits up, blinking eyes against sleep, until he grabs his off the coffee table.

Ucchan. I think Ryo-chan likes you~ ^^

Uchi starts laughing, really hard, and Ryo mumbles something derisive.

“Koyama?” Ryo asks even though he already knows the answer.

Uchi nods, still laughing, and Ryo looks down at his.

Ryo-chan. Uchi-kun definitely likes you <3

“Let me see!” Uchi grabs at his phone and Ryo doesn’t know why but he turns red.

“Aaww, you’re turning red,” Uchi grins really wide and Ryo attempts to shove him away. Uchi doesn’t budge and theatrically hugs a wiggling Ryo, trying to plant wet kisses on his cheek.

“Get off me you freak!” Ryo shouts and it just makes Uchi try harder. Uchi is still bigger than he is and manages to get his arms around him and a good grip on his wrists. Ryo flails violently but it doesn’t dislodge him.

Uchi’s silent laughs start shaking him and Ryo gives up, letting Uchi do what he wants—he’ll get bored soon enough.

“So grumpy, Ryo-chan.” Uchi chides and pokes his forehead. Ryo rolls his eyes.

“You’re annoying, Koyama’s wrong. I don’t like you,” Ryo deadpans.

“You’re so mean. Don’t worry though, I’m nice enough to put up with you,” Uchi smiles at him.

Ryo starts to mumble something but Uchi kisses him quiet.


End file.
